


Duality

by chickenrun



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenrun/pseuds/chickenrun
Summary: man see i always used to say fics less than a thousand words are garbage. and here i am. anyway hyde and jekyll are one in the same and i stand by that
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Duality

Jekyll stood before the mirror, eyes locked with Hyde’s. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyde asked, staring back.

“I’m not looking at you, I’m looking at me.” Jekyll sighed, turning away and refilling his glass of wine. 

It was late, close to four in the morning now. Hyde had agreed to let Jekyll sleep tonight, but such a thing was yet to take place. Jekyll had just worked, glass in hand, until he was too drunk to continue in good conscience. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyde asked, his green-hued reflection watching Jekyll from a cabinet. 

“You’re not Hyde.” Jekyll said, sitting at his desk again, swaying a bit as he did.

Hyde stared at him. From his reflection in the glass, he analyzed his other half. Jekyll’s eyes were tired, his hair was messy and his shirt unbuttoned. There was something more to him tonight, though. Something felt… unnervingly familiar.

“I can’t say I know what you mean by that, my good doctor,” Hyde responded, his voice lacking his usual sneer.

“I’m Hyde. You’re Jekyll.” The doctor slurred, casting a glare at the reflection.

This gave Hyde pause. He thought on it for a moment. “I… suppose? In… some way?”

This clearly made the doctor frustrated, he huffed and swiftly downed the rest of his glass. He went to refill it- only to find the bottle was empty. He gritted his teeth.

“You’re not- you aren’t listening. I’m Jekyll. I’m Hyde. You’re Hyde. You’re Jekyll.” He insisted, opening the cabinet Hyde reflection resides on to grab another bottle of wine.

Hyde, having been displaced, moved to the mirror again.

“I still can’t say I follow. Say, don’t you have a meeting at eight tomorrow? At this rate, you’ll barely have time to stop being drunk before the hangover-“

“Shut up!” Jekyll yelled, slamming a fist against the wall beside the mirror.

A moment of silence passed, the two barely inches from their reflections.

Jekyll’s red eyes bore into Hyde’s wide, green, slightly frightened eyes.

“…Just shut up. Please. I… I don’t want to talk to myself right now. I want to at least… feel sane.” Jekyll pleaded, his eyes softening with exhaustion.

Hyde stared back like a deer in the headlights. It clicked. Jekyll felt the same way he did, as it would seem. Hyde wouldn’t word it the way Jekyll had, but he did understand the concept of a two sided coin. It was still one coin, after all. The sides were just names.

“…We should go to bed, Jekyll.” 

Jekyll stared him down, defiant, then sighed.  
“Fine. Goodnight, Jekyll.” He said.

Hyde paused.

“Goodnight, Hyde.” He said.


End file.
